The invention relates in general to the field of silicon photonic chips, and in particular to the integration of components, e.g., electro-, electro-optical and optical components, in such chips.
The integration of active components in a silicon photonics platform poses several technical problems. Of particular interest is the integration of laser sources made of III-V materials, as the latter are needed for various applications. A specific type of III-V lasers (known as VCSEL) is particularly attractive for telecommunications due to its performances, its small footprint and its mature technology. A key issue is to heterogeneously integrate components such as described above into a silicon photonic chip.